Gift Of The Stars
by bucktooth22
Summary: Tohru wants to do something nice for the people she cares about. KYOHRU ONESHOT FLUFF


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Kyo sat on the roof a lot. He did it when he was upset about anything, it was his place to cool down and chill. Tohru had joined him once at the house and once at school. Once again, that damn rat had done something or other to piss him off and Tohru was left, a worried mess over the orange top. He'd missed dinner, once again, and, despite Shigure's insistence that he'd fix himself something when he got hungry, Tohru insisted she bring him something. She smiled softly as she fixed a few of Kyo's favorite rice balls before heading outside to grab the ladder. She finally managed to clamber up it and onto the roof with the rice balls sitting neatly atop their little wooden display. As she carefully crawled over to sit next to him, his eyes landed on her. "I figured you'd get hungry." She smiled and pushed the rice balls toward him. He looked at them unhappily.

"Why do you come up here?" He asked harsher than he meant it.

"I know it's your...place, so I figured you could take all the time you wanted up here and not have to come down until you're ready. So I bring you food." She said carefully.

"It's my place." He repeated sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She said, her head hung low as she turned to leave. Before he could stop her, she slipped and began sliding down the roof. His eyes went large as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to safety in his arms. She yelped but he was oblivious to it. Only, now that she was safe, he was a cat. "I'm sorry." She apologized again as she grabbed his clothes. She folded them neatly and placed them next to the rice balls. "I'll go." She said before turning to leave. As soon as her back was to him, he changed back. She felt his hand on her shoulder, gently halting her exit.

"Stay." He whispered softly before letting go and quickly pulling his clothes on. She waited toll he was done to return to her seat. He slowly, seemingly hesitantly, began eating the rice balls, looking up at the sky, seeing more than what Tohru saw, from the way his eyes shone. "I love looking at the stars." He confessed in a whisper. She didn't know what to say to this confession, it was like his smile, a small cute thing that he saved for only someone he trusted the most. She smiled at him. "I know it's dumb, they're just stars, but i...i just like it. Someone once sat with me to watch them. She was a lot like you. She said they made her feel tiny though." He said, as his expression darkened. "She said she was one person, in one city, in one country, in one world, in one solar system, in one galaxy, in one universe. And that made her feel small." He seemed upset now.

"Do you feel small?" She asked quietly, as if disturbing the silence would wake something in the darkness.

"Sitting here, with you I don't." He said blushing as he looked back up at the stars. "Do you?"

"I feel like the luckiest girl in any universe or galaxy or world." She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why? With what you've gone through?" He asked, looking down at her with a confused expression.

"I had a mother and father who loved me. I have the best friends anyone could ever dream of. I have a home over my head, food in my belly, and I'm loved. What more would i ask for?" She asked.

"For your mother and father to still be here? For friends who you can hug?" He offered the two most obvious responses.

"My mother and father are where they need to be so that I could get where I needed to be. Here, with you, tonight, looking at the stars." She said. He sighed, a whisper of a smile playing at his lips as his gaze returned to the sky.

"I should get to bed. We have school in the morning." She said as she reluctantly began heading towards the ladder, the empty wood in her hand where the rice balls had been not too long ago when she'd been traveling in the opposite direction.

"Yeah me too." He agreed. She held the wood in the hand Kyo had unknowingly sprained when he'd caught her and stopped her fall. It was painful but she'd pretended it was nothing so he wouldn't worry. When she got to the bottom she put the little wooden platter in the kitchen before going to get something to bandage her sprained wrist. Only thing was, Kyo wasnt asleep yet and while he was walking down the hall he saw her.

* * *

To give you a summary, Kyo freaked out. In the end, he bandaged Tohru's hand and ordered her to rest it, vowing to do any of her duties until it was fully recovered. She protested but his word had been final, whether she protested or not. The next day when Yuki saw it, he, naturally, blamed the guilty Kyo. Kyo snapped, they fought, and Tohru bandaged Kyo up when they were done. He'd had a lot of residual anger, mostly at himself, to expand he did so with Yuki, only he ended up on his butt a few times. When that was done, and breakfast was eaten, courtesy of Tohru's leftovers, the trio headed to school. Their days went on like this for two more days until Tohru declared her hand, all better. Yuki unbandaged it and gave it a long look before declaring it not yet better. Another two days and she declared it better, Kyo gave it a look before demanding she prove it. Once again, as she could not prove it better, she waited another two days before, at last, Shigure allowed her to resume her duties. After she'd gotten back into the groove, the Sohma's were called to the main house, leaving Tohru home alone for a few days. In this time, she decided to do something nice for her boys. When the trio of boys got back, they each arrived to something they loved. Shigure's entire

Library had been organized, something he'd been complaining about for weeks. Yuki had a special organized box for seeds he could use to plant in his secret garden. Kyo, had been the most work of all for the young girl. She thought about his passion for martial arts and was trying desperately to come up with something for him when an idea occurred. She enlisted the help of Arisa, Saki, and Kagura. Saki helped clean and prepare the room for painting while Arisa put down the base for the project, a black ceiling. Kagura got the picture of the stars Tohru asked for and then it was Tohru's turn. She spent hours painting the stars according to the picture Kagura'd gotten for her on the ceiling. It was a lot of work, but his face lit up when he saw it and it was worth it. She'd given him the stars.


End file.
